


Spin

by ShadowsOffense



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOffense/pseuds/ShadowsOffense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some games are better if you cheat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin

She hasn’t caught on yet, but Isabela is willing to keep playing until Merrill does. And it’s not like the game doesn’t have its own rewards.

Merrill makes a little sound in the back of her throat that’s absolutely _shivery_ as Isabela presses closer, lightly dragging her nails down the back of Merrill’s neck as she kisses the elf altogether more briefly and chastely than she’d prefer.

Alright, perhaps “chastely” isn’t quiet the right word. Merrill’s breath is noticeably faster when Isabela pulls back and the elf leans forward instinctively, seeking to prolong their kiss. Isabela would like nothing more than to kiss her again (that’s a lie, she wants much more) but that’s not how the game is played.

“Alright Kitten,” she smiles brightly as Merrill’s eyes flutter open. “Your turn.”

Merrill blinks slowly, then looks down at the bottle. “Oh! Right.” 

Merrill gives the bottle a spin, watching with curious eagerness to see who she’ll get. Varric and Hawke are watching less intently; they’ve already caught on if the smirks hovering at the corners of their mouths are any indication. As the bottle moves slower, into its final revolutions, Isabela shifts as if the floor is uncomfortable, hitting the wobbly floorboard at just the right moment, and the bottle stops pointed directly at her. Her smile is sultry as she leans in to kiss Merrill again. Merrill’s lips move softly under her own and Isabela prolongs the kiss slightly because its Varric’s turn next, so this will have to hold her until it’s her turn again.

Not that the view is bad as Varric spins and gets Hawke and Hawke gets Varric. Isabela isn’t the only one cheating, after all.

Her turn.

The pirate gives the bottle a twirl that’s equally dexterous and the bottle stops pointed squarely at Merrill. The look Merrill gives her is warm, eager, and far, far too innocent. She hasn’t caught on yet, but Isabela is willing to keep playing until she does.


End file.
